Baby Blues
by PotatoCake
Summary: They say that War changes people, that's Hermione's case as she and the gang enter another year at Hogwarts. How will she cope as she's forced into faux marriage and parenthood, better yet - how will she cope with Malfoy in-laws and Snape as a birthing coach? This story is hilarity you wont get anywhere else and my spin on the HP parent class cliche. T for possible language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**_A/N: This is my first attempt at Harry Potter fanfic. I don't really have a basic outline for it yet, just a few ideas that have been lying around in a folder for quite some time now.  
_**

* * *

The train whistle blew from above, indicating the stroke of eleven. Hermione watched from the window of her compartment as parents shouted last minute reminders to their children as the Hogwarts Express slowly began to make yet another magical journey back home.

"_Watch out after your little sister dear!"_

"_Write home as soon as you get settled in!"_

"_Don't be nervous pumpkin, you'll do great at Hogwarts!"_

She turned away from the window as the parents – along with their shouts, faded off into the distance as the train began picking up speed. Her ride to Hogwarts was a quiet one, she spent the hours doing usual Hermione things. Reading a handful of chapters from one of the many muggle novels that she had managed to accumulate over the course of summer vacation. Crocheting half a dozen granny squares for the afghan that she planned to make as a Christmas gift for her mother. She painted her nails Gryffindor red and then picked at the polish until her nails were bare again. An hour before the train pulled into Hogsmeade she double checked the security charms on the compartment door and napped until the conductor announced their arrival to the castle.

There was no Harry…

Or any Weasley's.

She didn't worry about her prefect duties, or have any bad altercations with any Slytherins.

Just sweet ol' Hermione time.

She stepped off of the train and followed the crowd of returning students as they made their way up to the carriages, she pulled the hood of her cloak up over her head when she spotted Harry and Ron standing at the head of the crowd. She kept her face down as she walked past them, it was quite obvious from their shouts of 'Mione!' to figure out that they were looking for her.

She couldn't face them, not yet at least.

When the war ended, so many things happened so fast it quite literally made her head spin. At first the Wizarding World went ballistic, celebration was in constant swing.

Voldemort was dead!

But so were many others…

She never knew just how hard she could cry until the week they laid all the war Heros to rest.

She would rather feel the Cruciatus Curse a thousand times over than watch George hopelessly sob for his late twin to _'please wake up and stop this horrid sick joke, its not funny!'_ had been his exact plea. She would gladly throw herself under the Express if it meant that distant look in Harrys eyes would go away. She would've traded all of her good grades and smarts in for baby Teddy to have his mummy and daddy.

Hermione pulled her hood around her face a little closer and got into the carriage, unblinkingly staring at the once upon a time invisible Thestrals, she didn't look up when someone else boarded the carriage – they didn't speak either. Neither of them made a sound as the carriage started to pull down the pathway to Hogwarts, the feeling of dread slowly started to creep up on Hermione as the castle came into sight.

"Merlin, kill me now…" She found herself muttering.

* * *

_**So, how is it so far? Good? Bad? Should I continue or just scrap it altogether? If I continue this story I swear the chapters will be much longer than this one, haha. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This disclaimer also applies to the rest of the following chapters blah blah ladeeda…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Merlin, kill me now."

Draco's head snapped up, his brows creasing as his eyes fixed on the witch sitting diagonal ways across from him. A mass of dark curly ringlets; along with her hood kept her face hidden, he thought he recognized the voice – he just couldn't be bothered to put a face to it.

_Merlin, kill me now._

Her words ran themselves through his mind again and again, weren't most people happy to be going back to Hogwarts? His eyes shifted to the castle, then back to her, then to the castle again.

The castle sat just as dangerously large and as beautiful as it had always sat, there was no sign that it had been a battlefield of war not but just four months previous. There were no large piles of stone rubble, the stained glass windows all intact, there were no dead giants and the screams that filled the air that day were nothing more but ghostly memories, memories he tried every single day to keep buried in the far depths of his mind.

The witch in the cloak started scratching at the sides of her fingernails, her hands trembled slightly. By the time the carriage came to a stop some ten minutes later outside the gates of Hogwarts, Draco had not shifted his eyes away from the witches hands. Her scratching had torn the skin and caused hangnails, small specks of blood shown through from underneath the flesh she had mauled – and yet she still continued to scratch. Draco hadn't seen her move a muscle since he got on the carriage, she just sat there – staring up ahead and scratching at her bony fingers. It freaked him out, she was pale and frigid – the curly hair that spilled from the cloak and concealed her face from view stuck out in wild angles.

For a moment he was petrified that his dear Aunt Bella was back.

.

.

.

"Draco, over here mate!"

Draco looked toward the Slytherin table. Standing there waving his hands over his head like a complete airhead was none other than Blaise Zabini, his best mate.

Blaise Zabini was a funny lad, rarely seen without a smile and always seeing the bright side of things. He stood a proud five foot eight (eight and three quarters if you counted his hair he would argue.) He was the bulky type, not the Crabbe and Goyle type of bulky – Blaise was nothing but muscle. Since the end of third year he had been obsessed with fitness and cardio, '_gotta bulk up for the ladies_' he had said as he lifted weights every single bloody morning before classes since the start of fourth year. And the more his muscles grew, the more the ladies swooned over him. They would gather out by the Black Lake when he and the rest of the Slytherins in his year would come out of the dungeons for their traditional start of the summer/ end of the school year celebration. (Who said Slytherins couldn't have fun too?) The witches would be fanning themselves as they watched the half-naked Italian clad only in a silver speedo get tossed into the lake by the Giant Squid.

Draco strolled past the Ravenclaw table toward where his friends were sitting, Blaise slapped him on the back as he sat down.

"Im surprised to see you here, I thought you weren't coming back this year mate." Blaise said, taking his own seat.

"What are you talking about? You were at my hearing."

Blaise blinked. "Oh yeah, forgot about that."

Draco rolled his eyes, slipping a small smirk. "Lay off the magic medicine, mate."

Blaise grinned. Draco knew all too well about his best mates little obsession with Gillyweed, sure when you ate it you partially turned into a fish – but when you extracted the Gilly out of it...he and Blaise had made a fortune selling it to the upper year students.

The first years came in then. They watched the sorting ceremony, McGonagall gave an emotional speech about the recent war and then had everybody bow their heads in a moment of silence. There had been tears, most of them from the Gryffindors – none from the Slytherins. There was yet another new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor R. Nolver.

.

.

Ten minutes into the welcome feast the doors of the Great Hall sprang open, nearly every head in the hall turned to watch as the witch in the black cloak walked between the tables. The way her cloak glided across the floor reminded Draco of a time when You-Know-Who lurked in the Manor, he watched her closely as she stopped and removed the cloak…

It was Granger.

Chills ran down his spine.

* * *

_**A/N: Heh. I feel like im treading in new waters here, ive read so many great Dramiones – mine seems so sloppy already. I figured id start a new story, just to get some imagination out. This story is just for the fun of it, if I can't manage to make you laugh or go AWWE :'D at least once throughout this story then im going to feel like such a failure.**_

_**Also, I apologize for the short start for these last two chapters. I promise that as the story progresses I will make them longer. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wow, I didn't think that many people would like this enough to alert and favorite. Thank you for giving my story a chance, it really means a lot!**_

* * *

The next morning Hermione stumbled her way into the Defense classroom, fifteen minutes late. Her hair was slung back into a ponytail, her eyes squinted against the painful sunlight that poured in from the large wall windows. She pulled her wand from the waistline of her skirt, giving it a wave before dropping down on the bench between Ron and Harry. The blinds dropped shut over the windows, casting darkness over the whole classroom.

"That's better." She sighed, oblivious to the dumbfound stares of her class mates.

Professor Nolver waved her wand and the two of the eight blinds raised themselves – letting the sun light the dimmed classroom from the front windows, she shot a small sympathetic smile at Hermione before gaining the classes attention back.

"Now that we are all here, I can part you off into pairs – then you will be parted off into groups." She dropped two stacks of papers on the desk Hannah and Susan shared. "The papers that Miss. Abbott and Miss. Bones are passing out to you need to be filled in, when you are finished filling them out – please come place them into the cauldron here, like so." She picked up two sheets of parchment from her desk and crumpled them into a tight ball in her hands, she dropped the ball into the cauldron and the class watched carefully as it hissed quietly.

"Now, once everyone throws their answers in – the potion will reveal who will be partners. I must step out now, I trust you all enough to behave yourselves – we're all adults here and I have high hopes that we all act like it." She left after giving the class one stern look.

A small chatter broke out around the class, only fourteen of last terms seventh years had returned back to Hogwarts. There was the Slytherins – Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, and Theodore. Gryffindors – Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Neville, Seamus, and Dean. Hufflepuffs – Susan and Hannah. None of the Ravenclaws had returned.

Hermione pulled a self-inking quill from Ron's bag and began filling out the paper.

_**How do you handle stress?**_

_**Well**_

_**Fairly**_

_**Not too well**_

_**Poorly**_

"What does stress have to do with Defense against the Dark Arts?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, why in Merlins name did her boyfriend have to be so daft sometimes. She could see him from the corner of her eye reading her answers, she sped up her pace and was flipping over to the second sheet before he could finish question three. She got up and stumbled her way to the cauldron, crumpling her answer sheets together as she done so. She threw in the ball and watched as it dissolved into the potion, the fumes tickled her nose and made her sway on her feet. She leaned against the desk for a moment, fighting off the migraine that had been fighting to make itself known since she had woken up. As she returned to her seat she took a mental note to stop by the hospital wing before her next class, maybe she could even slip down to the Three Broomsticks for a round of Firewhiskey. Her mouth watered at the thought.

Professor Nolver returned about five minutes after the last person had put their ball of answers into the potion, Professor Snape followed behind her. He still remained just as scary and just as intimidating as he did before the war, his robes still glided over the stone flooring as he walked behind the desk. He paid no mind to the class as he stirred and added things into the potion.

"Alright now, I want the ladies to stand at one side of the classroom – Gentlemen, on the other." Professor Nolver said.

The benches scraped the floor as the students obeyed, Hermione and Pansy tried not so hard to keep the grimaces from their faces as they stood next to one another.

"The potion for your partners should be ready now, when I call your names – please sit with your new partner and wait for further instructions."

A tiny slip of parchment shot out of the potion, Nolver snatched it out of the air and read out the names.

"Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson."

The two looked at each other with pure loathing, reluctantly the two of them picked a seat.

"Ronald Weasley and Millicent Bulstrode."

Millicent looked like she could cry.

"Blaise Zabini and Hannah Abbott."

Blaise grinned over at the shy little blonde Hufflepuff.

"Neville Longbottom and Lavender Brown."

Lavender blushed, Neville had tuned into quite the eye candy since the war.

"Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan."

Nobody knew why the two Professors shared a chuckle, both Gryffindor boys shared a worried look before taking a seat.

"Severus Snape and Raven Nolver."

Professor Nolver blushed a bit. "Looks like we're partners Snape!" The class laughed.

Theodore Nott was partnered up with Susan Bones, soon Hermione found herself standing alone against the wall – Malfoy smirked as Professor Nolver called their names together.

Hermione really needed a drink.

"Granger." Malfoy drawled as they sat down. Hermione ignored him, she hadn't seen his face since the end of the war – she sure as bloody hell didn't want to see it now.

"Now I want you all to stand up and join hands with your partner, you are now part of a buddy system." Professor Nolver said, lacing her fingers through Snapes who stood there like a stone.

Rons face turned red. "What's all this about anyways?" he demanded.

Seamus nod. "Yeah, what does a buddy system got to do with Defense against the Dark Arts anyways?" He and Dean refused to hold hands.

Professor Nolver smiled. "You'll all find out soon enough, now come on – grab your partners hand, we won't carry on with class until everyone has their buddy."

.

.

Nearly half an hour later everyone was holding their buddies hand. The groups walked in pairs down the corridors, each with enough space to talk with privacy. Ronald and Millicent walked behind Hermione and Malfoy, Hermione only had to glance behind them once to see that Ronald was furious with the potions choice of partners, he and Millicent weren't even holding hands anymore.

Hermione couldn't help it, she laughed.

"What's so funny Granger?" Malfoy asked, one brow raised.

Hermione smirked and glanced back at Ronald again, something about the way his face turned red in anger and jealousy made her almost giddy. She laughed again before shaking her head, as much as she stopped hating Malfoy during the war – she still didn't like him. Malfoy looked back at Weasley, then his eyes met Grangers.

"Are you really still with that moron? Honestly Granger, you could do so much better."

Even after the war, the hard feelings between Malfoy and Ron still stuck around. Hermione rolled her eyes, as smart as she was she would never understand boy logic.

"Haven't you grown up at all Malfoy?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Has your hair gotten any less frizzy?" A small smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth.

Hermione laughed, a small grin stretching across her face. Even if he did just insult her, it was nice to see that he was still the same snarky arrogant Malfoy she had grown up bickering with. She began to swing their connected hands back and forth gently, for the first time in a while – Hermione felt…like Hermione.

.

.

The Professors had led them down to the gate of Hogwarts, four muggle cars sat just on the other side.

"Class, these are cars. Can anyone tell me what a car is?" Professor Nolver asked.

Everyone except for Hermione raised their hand, it was a simple question – why should she even bother to answer.

"Miss. Granger, how about you give us the answer." She called.

"A car is a muggle form of transportation, they are powered with gasoline and an electric battery." Hermione said with a sigh, even when she didn't try to be a know-it-all – she still was.

"Very good, ten points to Gryffindor. Now, I want you and your partners to go around and find your car. Each car will hold two pairs of partners, choose wisely – the pairs you decide to drive down to Hogsmeade with will be assigned as your group. Severus, if you would do the honors." Snape pulled out his wand and tapped it to the gate, it clanked open and the pairs spread out to get a car.

Hermione literally dragged Malfoy to a car, she opened the passenger door and shoved him inside, then she climbed in over top of him and made sure all the doors were locked. Malfoy stared at her in bewilderment, she blushed slightly at his stare.

"She told us to choose wisely, didn't she?" Hermione said, looking out of the tinted car window as Lavender stood there desperately trying to open the door. With a mischievous smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth, Hermione pressed her palm against the horn. The loud honk that came from the car was enough to make Lavender jump in her skin, she chuckled as Lavender looked around and walked away from the car in embarrassment.

"I never thought id see the day when perfect know-it-all teacher's pet Granger laughed after doing something cruel and mean to another student." Malfoy said, a small hint of amusement in his tone.

Hermione turned her head toward him. "That was not cruel or mean, Lavender deserved that small scare."

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the door handle being pulled on, they both turned and watched as Harry and Pansy stood there, Pansy trying to force the door opened.

"Stupid muggle invention, why couldn't they bring in the carriages." Pansy complained, giving up on opening the door with a huff.

Harry fought back a smirk as he tapped his wand to the lock. "Ahlohamora" The door locks shot upward and Harry held the door opened for her.

"You get that stupid grin off your face this instant Potter." Pansy shouted.

Harrys smile widened.

Hermione laughed. "Care to join our group Harry?' – She reached out and wrapped both of her hands around his wrist – 'Please join my group Harry, if you leave me in this car with Malfoy…" Her threat trailed off as she looked at Harry with pleading eyes.

Something in Harrys eyes had changed as he laughed at Parkinson yelling at him, his eyes met Hermiones and she could have sworn he was eleven years old again. They were happy, they were care – free, it was a look that had often shined through at the end of every Quidditch match when he would dismount his broom after he'd caught the snitch. Harry was being Harry at the moment, Hermione felt her throat clench painfully tight. She absolutely couldn't help herself when she hopped out of the car and wrapped her arms around Harry in a tight hug.

"Woah Hermione, you're squeezing me." Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around his petite best friend.

Hermione squeezed harder. "I love you Harry, you're my best friend."

Harry grinned and tightened his hug, kissing her on the top of her head. "I love you too 'Mione."

"I'd hate to break up a sappy happy moment, but can we please ride with you guys? Yep? Great, thanks mate!"

Blaise had shoved Pansy into the hugging Gryffindors and forced Hannah into the back seat, he sat behind Dracos seat and pulled Hannah into his lap.

"Blaise!" Hannah yelled, trying to fight his arms off from around her waist as she tried to get off of his lap. Pansy and Harry had already gotten into the back seat, Hermione sat behind the wheel and cranked the engine on, she started playing with the heating knobs as Draco stared out of the window watching the others get into their cars.

"Hannah darling, stop fighting the urge – I know it's hard, being in love with such a handsome young lad like myself. Im just letting you know right now babe, that you _are _worth fighting for me."

Draco laughed.

Blaise was such a Drama Queen.

Hannah thrashed and yelled.

"Blaise Zabini, if you don't release me this instant – I swear to Merlin I WILL KILL YOU!"

They stopped when Professor Nolver's voice came from the car radio, Hermione turned it up.

"_Alright class, I want you all to fasten your seatbelts and if nobody in your group has any driving experience then you'll just have to figure it out…Good luck guys, and remember to have fun."_

Laughter from the two Professors was the last thing heard on the radio before static overtook it.

The six of them froze.

"Di- did Snape just…laugh?"

"Why is the car raising!"

"Oh Merlin…"

"This is second year all over again." Harry laughed.

"I hope you know how to operate this thing, Granger."

"Are you scared, Malfoy?" She laughed.

The car rose higher and higher, stopping when you could see all of Hogwarts from the window. Hermione looked over at the car Snape and Nolver were in, she watched as he rolled down the windows turned up the music and put the car in drive. He put his hands on the wheel and the car started forward, gaining speed until they vanished out of sight.

"Well, what do we do now?" Blaise asked, his face paling as he looked out of the window. His arms tightened around Hannah for comfort, she was too freaked out to notice.

"That's a good question mate." Said Draco.

They all looked to Hermione for the answer.

Hermione grabbed her head. "I need a drink."

* * *

_**A/N: Hows that for a longer chapter? Haha, they'll get longer – promise! The characters may seem a bit OOC for a part of this story, I think its clear from this chapter alone to figure out that Hermione has developed a bit of a drinking problem over the summer. I sat down and put a storyline together for this one, im pretty much winging it though so lets hope it turns out. I try to stay as true to the actual HP storyline as possible, but I just HAD to include Snape in on this one – I hope you guys don't mind.**_


	4. Chapter 4

She grabbed the wheel, it couldn't be too difficult – right? She put her foot on the brake and pulled the gearshift down into drive, maybe it was like driving her dads car, she had a perfectly valid driver's license. She lifted her foot off of the brake then moved it over to the gas pedal, pressing down gently. The car began to move forward smoothly, like she was on the opened road.

She relaxed.

"How do you suppose we get down?" Hannah asked, peering through her fingers.

Hermione looked into the rearview mirror at her. "I have no idea." She admitted with a laugh.

"Just drive around until the car starts to go down, then aim for the ground – that's what me and Ron did." Harry spoke up.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ronald and I, Harry…" She corrected, but smiled.

"I thought you two crashed that car into the Whomping Willow?"

"They did Pans, its Potter and Weasley, what did you expect?" Draco said.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Make me, Potter."

"Stop it you two!" Hermione balled her fist and punched Malfoy in the arm.

"Why are you hitting me for? Potter started that!" Malfoy accused.

Hermione punched him again.

"I absolutely cannot get this damn thing down fast enough."

"Bloody violent women.."

.

.

"Are we there yet?"

"Does it look like we're there yet, Blaise?" Pansy shot

Blaise gave her a look of hurt. "I was just asking, no need to bite a blokes head off."

They had been driving around for a good thirty minutes now, Hogwarts had all but vanished behind them as the car continued to power its way across the sky.

"_Ninety-nine bottles of Butterbeer on the wall! Ninety-nine bottles of – _OW!"

"Shut up, Blaise!"

_**(Later)**_

_Are you lonesome tonight,  
Do you miss me tonight?  
Are you sorry we drifted apart?  
Does your memory stray to a brighter summer day  
When I kissed you and called you sweetheart?  
Do the chairs in your parlor seem empty and bare?  
Do you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there?  
Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again?  
Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?_

Narcissa was lonesome.

Elvis played from a small muggle radio she had obtained after the war, a bottle of the finest whiskey Galleons could buy was gripped firmly in her hand. She drank straight from the bottle, needing no chaser as she drank her sorrows away. It had been all but three months since her husband was locked away in Azkaban, the Manor was cold and empty without him there with her. Just her and the house elves, she had seen Draco off to school yesterday, it wouldn't be until Christmas when she seen him again.

Warm tears filled her eyes, she didn't bother to force them away as she sat in Lucius' parlor chair. Her eyes were bagged, it was close to lunch hour and she was still in her nightdress – why should she even bother being the trophy wife that she was when her husband was locked up for only Merlin knew how long? Her mane of blonde curls were tied back into a knotty bun, loose hairs stuck out and framed her pale face.

_I wonder if you're lonesome tonight  
You know someone said that the worlds a stage  
And each must play a part.  
Fate had me playing in love you as my sweet heart.  
Act one was when we met, I loved you at first glance  
You read your line so cleverly and never missed a cue  
Then came act two…_

Sobs rocked her body, nothing had ever been this painful, not even the death of Sirius had hurt like this heartache did.

She began to cry harder at the thought of Sirius.

.

.

A house elf by the name of Felic popped into the parlor some time later. Narcissa had passed out, folded up in her husband's chair – the bottle of whiskey had found its way to the floor, soaking into the expensive carpet. Felic timidly walked up to his sleeping Mistress, he wrapped his long boney fingers around her small wrist, using his elf magic to awaken the sad witch.

Her eyes opened swiftly, bloodshot and glassy from the alcohol. "What? What do you want?" she spat, couldn't he tell that she just wanted to be left alone?

Felic stumbled back a step as Narcissa sat up. "Felic is sorry for disrupting Mistresses slumber, Felic was sent to inform Mistress that young Master Draco has returned and –"

"What! Draco? My Draco is here?" Her drunken stupor wasn't gone, but her senses returned to her like a Hex in the face.

She stood and apparated out of the parlor, leaving Felic there as he rushed to tend to the fallen whiskey.

.

.

"Mother!"

"Darling!"

Narcissa had apparated right out infront of the gate, catching the group of teens off guard. She swooped Draco in for a tight hug, as they pulled away she placed her palms on his face and kissed each of his cheeks.

Hermione giggled.

Narcissa's attention snapped to her. "Oh, Miss. Granger…"

"Mrs. Malfoy…" She said back awkwardly.

Mrs. Malfoy turned her head and noticed the other four that stood around them, she shook her head to collect herself.

"Draco darling, why aren't you in school?" She looked at him sternly, even if she did miss the heck out of him – he needed to finish his education.

Draco shrugged. "The new Defense teacher is a loon, she put us all in flying cars and ran away with Snape. I haven't got the slightest idea what the bloody hell this is all about, Mother."

Narcissa laughed and hooked her arm with Hermione's, as awkward as the young witch felt – she did not pull away as Mrs. Malfoy began leading them up the path to the Manor. Hermione studied the Malfoy residence like a brand new textbook, massive thirty foot hedges on either side swallowed them as the gate pulled shut loudly behind them. As they followed the stone path Mrs. Malfoy had informed her that the hedges were part of a very large garden maze, telling them of a time when Draco would drag all of the house elves out to play Hide- and- Seek with him every Christmas morning.

"And then, Draco would come inside, absolutely furious at the elves for finding him so easily." Narcissa laughed and patted Hermione's arm.

"That's quite enough Mother…" Draco said, almost desperately.

"Oh Draco, don't get upset. Im just keeping conversation, as a matter of thinking – Felic!"

With a loud crack Felic was at her feet, bowing low until his nose touched her toes.

"Mistress called for Felic?" The elf said, straightening back up.

"Felic, take my son and his friends. Make sure they are cleaned up for lunch."

"Yes Mistress, Felic will take young Master and friends and make sure they is ready for lunch." He bowed again and grabbed Pansy and Harry, with a loud crack they were gone. He popped back in and took Blaise and Hannah, he came back one more time to collect the rest. When Felic reached for Hermione, Narcissa stopped him..

"No no, just take Draco."

"Mom!"

"Do not whine Draco, it isn't attractive for a boy your age."

"But –"

"No buts, if Miss. Granger does not mind, I would like to have a little talk with her – in private." The look she gave Draco was enough to keep his mouth shut.

She turned to Hermione. "Would it be alright if we talked Miss. Granger? I fully understand if you are not comforta-" Hermione stopped her.

"It's alright Mrs. Malfoy, if you want to talk we can talk." She assured, trying to offer a pleasant smile.

_Trying._

Draco let out a loud and childish groan, he shot his Mother a very unhappy look before he spun on his heel and disappeared with a pop.

Felic turned to Mrs. Malfoy, waiting for further instruction.

"You may go now Felic, thank you."

Felic smiled and bowed again before disappearing with a crack.

Narcissa turned to Hermione.

"Hold tight Miss. Granger, we don't want a splinch."

And then they were gone.

* * *

_**Haha, uh-oh. Review for the next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

When they landed some half a second later Hermione had her wand in hand ready for combat, but the thought of fighting had slipped from her mind as her eyes drifted around to take in her surroundings. She and Narcissa were standing in the middle of a breathtakingly beautiful grassy garden. She looked to Mrs. Malfoy.

"Um, where are we?"

Narcissa turned to her and smiled. "My dear, we're in the center of the maze." She hooked Hermiones arm and began to lead her forward.

As they walked, Hermione's eyes wandered. Roses and lilies and irises and pansies and petunias – all types of flowers, Muggle and Wizard kinds alike grew along the hedge walls. A beautiful marble fountain sat in the middle of it all, the two women sat at the edge of it – Narcissa slipped off her house slippers and dipped her bare feet into the cool crystal clear water.

"Take a load off dear, slip your feet in."

She didn't.

"Mrs. Malfoy – pardon my bluntness, but why exactly did you bring me here?" She asked.

Narcissa sighed and looked toward Hermone.

"It seems like the war has taken a toll on you, Miss. Granger."

Hermione went cold. "What are you talking about? Im fine, perfectly peachy." She insisted.

"Darling, who are you lying to? Me or yourself?" She asked, arching on perfect blonde brow in question.

Hermione didn't answer, instead she said. "Mrs. Malfoy, why are you talking about this? What's done is done, I nor anybody else can change that, why are you bringing it up?" She demanded, almost desperately.

"You're lost dear, I can see it in your eyes – so dull and void of life, but I suppose war does that to people." She swung her feet out of the water and stood, offering her arm out to Hermione.

"Come Miss. Granger, walk with me."

Even if Hermione though that Mrs. Malfoy was completely bonkers, she stood and linked arms with the woman, together they began walking through the garden again.

.

.

Draco could have killed his Mother, running off with Granger and leaving him to be a house guest – to Potter of all people! The five of them sat in the dining room, awkwardly sipping pumpkin juice and staring across the table at one another.

"When do you think they'll be back? Im famished!" Blaise whined.

"Blaise, we _just_ finished lunch. How in the world could you still be hungry?" Hannah asked, she was completely stuffed and hadn't eaten even a fraction of what the Latino Slytherin had on his plate.

Blaise huffed. "Oh, well excuse me for being a growing boy!"

Everyone rolled their eyes, such a Drama Queen.

"Mother should be back with Granger before too long, unless Granger already bored her to death." Draco spat.

His eyes shot over to Potter, who was already looking his way, his spectacled eyes glaring.

"That's right, bite that tongue Potter." Draco smirked. He loved getting under Potter's skin.

Harry stood up and without a word, he walked from the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Pansy shouted after him, getting up from her seat.

"Just let him go Pans."

"But what about the project? I refuse to fail this class just because you two airheads can't seem to get along. POTTER!" She yelled, following after him.

"Oh bloody hell!" Blaise exclaimed, he stood and pulled Hannah up with him.

"Come on Hannah, lets follow them before she puts a hex on Potter."

They left, Hannah smacking Blaise's hands away from her waist as they went.

Draco sat at the head of the table, staring at the far wall. It didn't take long for the flashbacks to start, soon he found himself thinking about sixth year – him putting his sweat, blood, and tears into fixing that vanishing cabinet. That's when everything seemed to go bad, after he fixed that damn blasted cabinet. It was his fault that Dumbledore was killed, it was his fault that Potter hated him, it was his fault for being a Malfoy, He was a coward during the war, he was a bloody coward throughout his years in Hogwarts, he was a damn bloody coward on the battlefield and it was all his own fault, it was all his fault. And all because he fixed that goddam cabinet!

_All my fault, its all my fault…_

.

.

Narcissa and Hermione came to a stop at the far side of the hedge, a large full length mirror stood infront of them. It looked to be an ordinary mirror, the bags under each of their eyes seemed to stick out like bruises. Hermione had to turn away as she looked into her own eyes, what Mrs. Malfoy said to her was bonkers – she was fine, wasn't she? She looked into the mirror again, something was off about it. She raised her hand to put her hand against its reflection, but her hand slipped through it – their reflections danced around in waves. A very faint tingle shot up her arm and coursed through her whole body, from the tip of her nose down to her toes.

"Wow…"

"Amazing, isn't it?" Narcissa laughed.

"What is it?"

It wasn't everyday Hermione Granger asked what something was.

"Step through my dear, find out for yourself."

Narcissa unhooked her arm and held her hand out, gesturing for her to move forward.

Hermione looked from Narcissa to the mirror, her eyes were wide – nearly gawking out of her skull. She placed her hands to the wooden frame, the faint shock came back, this time it intensified – sending vibrations all throughout Hermione's body, the magic behind the mirror was powerful, she was impressed. She looked back into the mirror, what she seen made her catch her breath. And then, she stepped through.

Bright light, much brighter than in the garden – shinned down on her, the warmth sent a shiver down her spine. She began walking, grassy fields stretched as far as her eyes could see. There was something here, she could feel it. It was not bad, nothing in this mirror world could be bad – she was sure of it. Mrs. Malfoy entered the mirror behind her, she waited for the witch before walking again.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked.

"It's the beauty of magic, that's one thing it is." Narcissa smiled.

"I agree." Hermione stopped to pick an apple off a tree.

"Mummy!"

Hermione whirled around startled, her eyes dropped to a little girl – she could be no older than six, she had large blonde curls that hung in spirals halfway down her back. Her eyes where doe like and the most piercing shade of grey Hermione had ever seen. Her features were soft, still baby-like. She had her arms wrapped around Narcissas waist in a tight hug, a tiny perfect smile graced the small child's face, dimples stuck out from each of her cheeks.

"Mummy, you came back! Where are Daddy and Draco?" The small girl dethatched herself from her mother and looked around for them, instead - her innocent eyes landed on Hermione.

"Hello." Hermione said, smiling kindly.

The little girl did not smile back, instead she turned around and took off running across the field.

* * *

**_Ugh, these chapters seem to be just dragging on and on. I guess its just because its the beginning of the story, now that i got my foot through the door with it though the rest of it should fall together nicely. Im sorry if it seems so slow paced at the moment._**


	6. Chapter 6

"Lydia, come out come out wherever you are." Narcissa sang.

Little Lydia Malfoy clasped her small hands to her mouth, trying her hardest to smother her giggleys. She was playing Hide-and-go-Seek with Mummy and the other big lady, hiding from her parents and brother was always great fun. Daddy always _hated _when she would run off while the family sat together for tea, he would never get really mad – but he would never get up and find her. Mummy would come and find her sometimes, only to walk her back to the castle, where was the fun in that? Draco was the only one that would actually play with her, he would find her hiding behind a tree and then she would be the seeker, he would go hide and then laugh when she couldn't find him. Of course after he laughed she always found him, Malfoy's never lose after all.

"Boo!"

Lydia screamed as she was found by her mother.

After the shock went away Lydia giggled again. "That was fun!"

"That it was dear, now come, it should be about lunchtime." Narcissa held out her hand to her, Lydia grabbed it and then grabbed Hermione's with her free one.

Lydia looked up at the teen witch and smiled. "Hi, im Lydia."

Hermione grinned. "Hermione."

"Are you a Princess?" Lydia asked, her small eyes shining with curiosity.

Hermione let out a short laugh. "Me, a Princess? N-"

"Yes, she is my dear." Narcissa spoke up, catching Hermione's eyes with her own – telling her to play along. The little girl came to a halt, pulling the two witches to a stop. Her head shot up to look at Hermione so fast her head could have popped off and rolled down the path. She started to jump in excitement.

"Oh this is so exciting, lunch with Princess Hermione of…of…" Lydia trailed off and her small eyebrows furrowed, she looked to her mother for help. She wasn't aware that Hermione was doing the same thing right above her. Narcissa remained calm and smiled.

"Princess Hermione is here from Hogwarts."

Lydia's eyes went huge. "Hogwarts is your castle?" She asked, gawking up at the teen.

Hermione put on a fake smile and nod, she was a fairly good liar.

"But I thought Hogwarts was a school…"

It was a good thing Hermione was a quick thinker.

"You thought right Lydia. Hogwarts isn't just my home, but also the home of hundreds of Witches and Wizards throughout Europe. The Royal Hogwarts family invites magic children into the castle every year and teaches them how to use their powers properly, what do you know about Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, genuinely curious.

Lydia's eyes lit up. "OH, I know tons! I've read lots and lots of books on it, but nowhere in Hogwarts A History did it say they had a Princess! Draco never even told me, I'll get him for that."

They stopped at the edge of the forest. Hermione gasped as they walked into the clearing, they were back at Hogwarts – or so it seemed. The trio walked past a large hut, much like Hagrid's. All the way down to the giant pumpkin patch for the coming holidays, Hermione couldn't turn away until Lydia said something that caused her to stop and jerk her head around to look at the kid.

"Did you just say dragons?" Hermione asked.

Lydia nod her head. "Yes, my pet dragon Fluffy. She's really nice, want to take a ride on her sometime Princess Hermione?"

Hermione could only laugh at such a question. "Sure, why not. You know I've ridden a dragon once, I also snuck one out of Hogwarts with my two best friends before, that one was just a baby though."

Lydia giggled. "Draco told me about that before, so he really wasn't lying about it?" She asked.

Hermione felt guilty all of a sudden, Malfoy did try to snitch them out that night so many years ago. Hermione noticed the look that Mrs. Malfoy was giving her from the other side of Lydia, she was just as curious too, Hermione felt herself blush.

"No, he wasn't." She _finally_ fessed.

But Lydia of course just laughed. "That's okay Princess Hermione, I tell stories on Draco too. All the time really, it's not lying if you say they're stories."

The little girl began humming and skipped up ahead to hold open one of the – the extravagantly much smaller replica of Hogwarts large doors. Lydia gave a curtsey as Hermione entered, it made the witch smile.

"Welcome to my castle." Lydia said, holding her arms out wide to show the place off.

It was a cute little castle, and everything was princess pink! It was about the size of a nice three story house, large pink bookshelves lined the front room walls, Lydia was dragging her around by the hand and explaining how the books were charmed to fly all the way up to her sleeping chamber when she wanted to read a bedtime story. Hermione only half listened, the pinkness of the room had her in a trance of sorts, she could practically feel the magic of the place on her skin, her mind had never been oh so relaxed before. She never wanted to leave.

"It's the magic Miss. Granger, don't let it consume you." Mrs. Malfoy's voice whispered in her head.

Hermione's head snapped to the side and her eyes met Narcissa's.

_It's the magic, don't let it consume you.._

Hermione blinked and shook her head, feeling a little dazed.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with laughs and giggles, the three ladies ate sandwiches and cheese crackers while telling stories and asking questions about books to Princess Duties and everything in between. Then Lydia dragged them to the roof, she lost her footing once and nearly scared Hermione half to death. But Lydia caught herself and had a good laugh, they all had a good laugh. The three of them ate a picnic dinner as the sun set over the horizon of the lake, then they went back inside and Hermione said goodnight to the child and waited outside of her sleeping chamber as Narcissa read her a bedtime story. After Lydia had fallen asleep Narcissa tucked her in and placed a soft gentle kiss on her forehead. Finally the two witches left to go back to the mirror, they talked some, and when they didn't talk the air was filled with comforting silence. Once they left the wooded forest and began walking through the fields, Narcissa pointed out all of the constellations, she and Hermione sharing their knowledge of the stars. As they approached the large mirror again Narcissa stopped her with a warning.

"I must warn you Miss. Granger, time in this world and time in the real world are much different. You may feel a bit drained once you step back in."

Hermione gave a brave nod, and then they stepped back through.

The sun was the first thing to hit her eyes, and then she dropped to her knees in exhaustion.

"Are you alright, Miss Granger?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, stifling back a yawn.

"I feel like I just ran a triathlon and won." Hermione huffed, getting back to her feet.

Silence hung in the air.

"What now?" Hermione asked once she got her breath back.

Mrs. Malfoy stood up. "It's about lunchtime, we've only been gone for fifteen minutes I'd say." Narcissa cupped her chin in thought.

"Screw it, lets go down to the pub. Drinks and peanuts are on me."

Hermione's eyes widened as she slapped a hand over her mouth, she didn't mean to say that outloud! But Narcissa only smirked, it was a smirk Hermione had seen a million times on Draco Malfoy's stupid face. The smirk that always meant that he knew something that she didn't know, but by golly gee she was determined to figure it out. She straightened up, more confident this time.

"Screw it, let's go have some fun." Hermione said, her own smirk forming.

The two witches linked arms once more, "You know what Hermione, I like you." and then Narcissa apparated them away.

* * *

**A/N: Just a warning, in the next chapter these two are going to be off the wall. :) hehe**


	7. Chapter 7

They were drunk, point – blank – period. Drunk.

"And then, an then – Lucius came into the Great Hall, picked me up by the back of my cloak, and he kissed me." Narcissa broke out into a fit of giggles as the memory of her first kiss played in her mind once again after so long.

Hermione laughed, a wide genuine smile spread across her face. This is the best she'd felt all year! Who would have thought that after the war, after the evil Malfoy's…Never in a million years would Hermione believe that she was sitting down having drinks with Narcissa Malfoy at a pub. But here she was, she giggled again.

"Whats so funny?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione looked down at her glass of firewhiskey. "Remember when your sister tortured me at the Manor?"

Like anyone could forget that.

Narcissa's eyes watered. "I am so sorry, the Dark Lord – we thought for sure he was going to win. Hermione, you have to understand, my family –" Hermione cut her off.

"I forgive you, you weren't the one behind the wand. I understand, not then, but I do now. We were at war, and I was right in the middle of it beside Harry, of course I was a target." She looked up from her glass to Narcissa.

Fat tears rolled down her cheeks, probably remembering how she stood by as Bellatrix nearly killed her. "Hermione, im so –"

"Don't say sorry again, people go to extreme lengths to protect their families, I know."

"Whadoyou mean?"

"It's closing time ladies." The bartender said.

Okay so maybe it wasn't the middle of the day, it was currently going on two in the morning – closing time. The two witches got up from their seats, Hermione had to grip the edge of the table to keep herself from falling over. Narcissa grabbed her by the arm and in a blink they were gone.

.

.

_(Malfoy Manor – sitting room)_

_Pop_

Draco gave a small leap out of his sleep from his place on the sofa as Narcissa and Hermione finally came back, he was bloody furious when he saw that they were completely smashed. He watched in the darkness as they stumbled and slipped, Hermione ran into every piece of furniture as she tried to follow Narcissa around the room to the staircase.

He watched them go. His mother was steady on her feet not to his surprise, he smelled the whiskey on her breath when they arrived at the Manor in that stupid flying car. She had picked up that nasty drinking habit hours after his father was sentenced to life in Azkaban, it was only Potter's good word on her behalf in the hearing that she wasn't thrown behind bars herself. It boiled his blood! Stupid skin head _Potter _and his gang of airheaded friends had to run in and _save the day…again._ Draco would rather have died than to owe his life to _Potter _of all people, now they were stumbling around in his house, getting drunk with his _Mother!_

_Thump. Bump. _"Ouch.." Hermione mumbled, she had tripped going up the first step.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Bloody drunk witch." He mumbled from the dark.

Hermione let out a scream, she whirled to the sound of the voice and pulled her wand. "Lumos!"

The tip of her wand lit brightly, the light shined into her drunken glassy eyes and she shut them against the slaughter. With a wave of his hand, Draco lit up the room. He expected her to flinch harshly to the sudden brightness. But she just stood there, staring at him like he was some sort of stranger.

"Out having fun and getting intoxicated with my mother now are we, Granger?" He snarled his lip up at her.

Hermione shuffled uncomfortably. "Malfoy." Her eyes met his.

Loads of things happened when their eyes met.

The world shifted around them and then vanished all together, they were standing in total and complete darkness. Hermione gave a frightened cry and threw her arms out, her intoxicated mind was spinning. She shuffled forward and fell into Dracos chest, on instinct alone he caught her and held her up. Minutes passed in silence, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of their own speeding heartbeats. And then, soft jingling music began to play, Hermione recognized it right away as pop goes the weasel. A tall and slender figure began to illuminate in the distance, as the music got louder the figure got closer and closer. Neither of them could move, they were frozen in horror as they stared at the close approaching form.

"_Pop goes the weasel, hahahaha!" _

Hermione recognized that voice, it was Fred. But Fred was dead, and this _thing_ – it was _evil._

She suddenly got an overwhelming urge to vomit.

"What did you do you bloody idiot!" She screamed up into Draco's face, turning her head and doubling over to empty out the contents of her stomach. The whiskey burnt double on its way back up, tomorrow she wouldn't be able to talk. Her mind cleared and she was back in the start of the war, it was time to fight. She pulled her wand from her waist straightened her back again, pressing it into Dracos.

Draco flinched back from her loud shout, it echoed loudly through the darkness.

_BLODDY IDIOT!_

_Bloody idiot!_

_bloody idiot…_

Of course she would blame him for this mess! He pulled his wand and held it at the ready, survival instincts kicked in. "Granger…" He whispered.

"Lumos Maximus!"

A bright light flew from the tip of Hermione's wand and the darkness uncovered not just Fred, but every single life that had perished in the war. Good and bad stood around them in one large army, rotting flesh hung from their decomposing bodies and the smell was absolutely foul.

"Oh Merlin…" She groaned, and then fainted.

The dead charged forward.

_**O_O Hahaha, sometimes I think I go a bit too far when im writing. So this chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but it'll do I suppose. I'll let it be known right now that Voldemort will be back throughout this story, not sure when – but he will be back. What about the upcoming babies?! And Lydia? Crazy times are about to happen within this story, stay tuned!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Before Draco's eyes the dead army fell and dissolved into thin air, he was engulfed in the darkness before a bright light overtook it. He found himself standing in a sitting room, a muggle sitting room from the looks. He scooped Hermione from the floor and gently laid her on the long sofa, she did not stir in her sleep. Two people came in from the dining room, a man and a woman – one look at them and Draco could tell right away that they weren't sane, those last months before the war had made a believer out of Draco that you really could torture someone until their brains completely turned to marbles.

He heard a woman screaming, it wasn't Mrs. Granger – she was sitting on the armrest of her husband's seat as she stared at the far wall, one hand ran through the man's hair. The man was completely silent in the chair by the fireplace, he stared into the fire not seeing it at all.

The screaming was in his mind, a ghost memory from a thousand years ago it seemed. Since Voldemort moved in on his family, _on his life – _at the end of fourth year when he returned, Draco was exposed to some of the most horrid usages of the Dark Arts. He remembered all their faces, the look in their eyes as the light left them, the smell as he was left to dispose of the bodies. He had to act like he _enjoyed _such sick and evil wickedness, he had to _hide _all the times he slid off to the side to release the contents of his stomach.

_You filthy mudblood, scream louder! Hahahahaha-_

Draco shook his head to stop the sound of his Aunts voice as the screaming turned to laughing, a distraction came as the front door came open and another Hermione stepped inside the house. This second Hermione paid no mind to him nor her sleeping double on the couch, her bush nest hair was tied on the top of her head in a long ponytail, he looked to the calendar behind her on the wall – it was the day before they returned to Hogwarts.

"Im in Grangers memory…"

"Mum, dad…im going to try and reverse this, hold still." She pointed her wand in the womans face, muttering a small chant as she done so.

In the end it didn't work, Grangers parents continued to stare blankly at her, she lowered her wand in defeat.

Without another word she ran from the room and up the staircase, Draco was quick to follow behind her. She ran to the far left bedroom, slamming the door behind her. He walked right through the door into her sleeping quarters.

Hermione was crying, silent tears flooded down her cheeks as she walked across her messy room. The walls were painted red, but hundreds of clippings of the Daily Prophet littered the wall – some of them dated back to their third year when Sirius Black escaped Azkaban, there were lots of obituaries. She walked over to a bookshelf along the side wall, then threw the books from the case carelessly until she reached the back of her case and pulled out a crate Draco recognized right away. It was a limited edition _Hogwarts Party Hour _drinking game, it was in Fred Weasleys will (Nobody knew why the late twin had a will written before his unexpected death, only George could tell you the answer and no one had seen or heard from him since he closed up shop after the booze games where all sold out by the end of May.) It was a popular sell as all the 7th years had bought double as soon as the doors opened at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, one to party on and one for safe keeping, or in some students case – two to party on. Draco had gotten his two, and he had to give it to the twins – they created some really good products. He had never gotten the kind of drunk like he did off those, Fred and George were mixing the alcohol with potions – he learned that after Snape analyzed it.

Hermione sat on her bed with the small wooden crate that replicated Hogwarts, she pulled the roof off, reached inside and pulled out a random pint – which just happened to be Slytherin.

She laughed. "Here's to you Voldemort, I hope you're having fun rotting in hell you _bastard_." With another laugh Hermione flipped back the serpents head and drank straight from the elegantly crafted bottle. Instantly it hit her, with a wave of her hand everything in her room levitated three inches off its surface. She giggled a buzzed slur and drank again, the muggle telephone box gave a ring from downstairs. She jerked her head to the sound of the noise and everything dropped. She muted the music box with a snap of her fingers, the house went deafly silent as the ring carried through it. Hermione got up bottle in hand and trip stumbled to her door, Draco followed closely behind her with his arms half way out in case she went to fall. But she did it safely and Draco watched in wonder as she tipped the bottle back _again_, she was going to be smashed if she didn't slow down.

Since when did Hermione Granger get smashed?

Hermione ran and slid across the kitchen floor in her socks, she gently bumped the counter with her hip and came to a stop picking up the land line.

"Granger residence, oh hello Harry!" Her eyes instantly lit up when the person on the other end made himself known. "Nothing really, just packing for tomorrow." Lie. "Of course I have to pack tonight, do you know how many books I intend to bring?" She let out a stream of laughter. "Goodnight Harry…no I would not like for you to put Ron on…Tell him that my mum called for me…No she didn't…Just tell him that, don't you argue with _me_ Harry James." She let out another laugh. "Goodnight Harry, I'll see you at school…No, im flying a broom, how else to you suppose I get there? Dragons?" She went to go take another drink but in mid swallow she burst into choked laughter, she turned the mouthpiece away from her face and raced to the sink.

"Goodnight Harry!" She yelled into the phone once she recollected herself. Another laugh. "Is it illegal for me to laugh?" She bit off in fake anger. "Love you too, bye." She hung the phone up in higher spirits.

Mrs. Granger started screaming from the chair, so loud that it caused Draco to jump right up off the ground. Hermione's depressed mood was back in a flash, she walked across the room with her head hung low. "It's okay Mum, you're okay!" She shouted over the scream, stumbling a bit on her feet.

The world twisted around Draco and he too fainted.

.

.

.

(The next morning)

Hermione woke up with a start, the bright light outside caused her stomach to flop, last night flooded back into her mind like a slap in the face. She had met the second Malfoy child and actually bonded with Mummy Malfoy, her stomach turned again. She couldn't believe herself, fraternizing with the enemies like that – Ron was going to give her an earful when he found out. She got up slowly from the plush leather sofa and gave a shiver, next morning hangovers where always the worst on her. So Hermione, still a bit intoxicated – wandered through the large Manor. Her walk through the great house was an eventful one, with pictures of Malfoy ancestors yelling at her from their places on the walls…

"_Filthy Mudblood roaming the house of my Fathers, im rolling in my grave!"_

"_Filthy disgusting creature, you aren't welcome here!"_

"_Look at her arm, she's marked herself as one – like she's proud to be of such scum."_

Hermione's eyes shot down to her flesh that now wore the word _MUDBLOOD_ forever, Bellatrix's farewell gift to her – she would carry this word with her for the rest of her life, none of the salves could take away such a cursed wound. With a smirk she stopped walking and turned toward the portraits. "That's right, im a muggleborn and proud of it – smarmy egoistic Malfoy's." With a shake of her head and a wave of her wand Hermione continued down the corridor and pulled her shirt sleeve down, the peoples in the frames went silent as their lips magically stitched shut by Hermione's charm. Her voice was low and raspy, her mother would say that she had a frog stuck in her throat.

Twenty minutes later she found her way into the dining area, Mrs. Malfoy sat at the head of the table sipping out of a silver goblet, she looked up from the Daily Prophet as Hermione entered the room.

"Goodmorning dear, did you sleep well?" The chair next to her pulled itself out, Hermione sat.

"I woke up not knowing where I was and there is an awfully painful spot on my scalp, but yes, I imagine I slept like a baby." The two shared a laugh and fell into silence, and then Narcissa called an elf to her.

"Mistress calls for service?" The elf bowed low.

"Go down into the laboratory and fetch the potion labeled _Hangman_." With another bow the elf was gone.

"Hangman?" Hermione asked, she never heard of such.

Narcissa smiled. "It will take care of that hangover darling, and all the aches and pains."

The elf popped back in and sat a large bottle of blue liquid on the table. "Breakfast will be served shortly Mistress." With a final bow the elf disappeared.

"Coffee?" Narcissa offered.

"Yes please."

Hermione's mug filled and then began to steam; Narcissa picked up the blue potion and uncorked it. "Now this stuff is very sweet, no need for cream or sugar." She poured a small splash into the hot drink and it gave a hiss as the blue swirled into the coffee and turned it a vibrant green in color, Hermione blew the steam and sipped, eyes sliding shut as the tasty heat and potion soothed her hoarse throat.

The two sat at the table sipping coffee over the Prophet, keeping conversation light. Not too long after the rest of the house guest where led to the dining room by Blaise and Pansy, they knew the Malfoy Manor inside and out. With one look toward Harry as he sat next to her, Hermione could tell that he hadn't slept a wink. Her heart hurt a little as his eyes met hers, she felt guilty.

"Good morning Mione." He said.

"Good morning Harry, I just realized that we're late for our first lesson."

Harry rolled his eyes in amusement and then the table filled itself, they tucked in.

"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked halfway through their meal.

"Draco?" Harry gave her a shocked look that clearly said _my best friend is going off her rocker._

"Draco?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, it seemed like she had only just noticed that her son wasn't present.

They looked around the room and at eachother for a moment, and then the sound of footsteps could be heard running hurriedly down the stairs. They all stared in wonder as a small pale blonde boy trotted into the room, he couldn't be any older than about seven. He climbed into the seat on the other side of Narcissa, opposite Hermione. Once he was settled he looked up and around the table, his face fell into an expression of confusion.

"Where's father, who are these people Mother?" His eyes looked up toward her for answers.

Narcissa opened her mouth but no words came out, then she closed it, and then opened it again. She was at a loss for words, her baby was a baby again. Felic the house elf popped into the room then, in his slender arms sat todays mail.

"Felic deliver mail post to Mistress." He placed the envelopes and parcels on the side of the table and vanished when he was dismissed.

Narcissa opened up the one with the Hogwarts seal on it first.

"Is that my Hogwarts letter?" Draco asked excitedly, he looked like he wanted to snatch the letter from her hands.

"Are you eleven yet Darling?"

Draco pouted and returned his attention back to filling his plate.

Narcissa read the letter out loud.

_Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the head start program at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed you will find a list of all necessary books and equipment. A group of 8__th__ year mentors will arrive at your house to pick you up and deliver you back every day, they will be your caretakers within the walls and grounds of the castle._

_I look forward to seeing you in class,_

_Professor Nolver._

The rest of the parchment was a simple introduction into the program and a list of supplies Draco would have to require with a trip to Diagon Alley, said boy was bouncing in his seat.

"I told you it was my letter to Hogwarts!" He exclaimed.

Narcissa just blinked at the letter, looking sort of dumbfounded. Draco, who was under the impression that his day to shine at Hogwarts had finally come – sooner rather than later. The boy left his food and drug his mother out of her seat toward the fireplace, he tossed a pinch of Floo powder into the flames causing its color to change to green.

"We need to go to Diagon Alley, get your shoes on!"

"Draco, stop bossing me." Narcissa laughed as she remembered his child personality, it made her heart soar seeing him excited again, it had been a long time since she seen her boy so full of life.

(Diagon Alley)

They had stopped for ice cream after shopping, the group broke off into their own conversations while Narcissa fed Draco a false story about Lucius' whereabouts, telling him that his father was off on business, he'd understand. Harry and Hermione found themselves sitting in the back corner, barely touching their bowls – Harry looked as if he could fall asleep in his.

"Where were you last night?" He asked quietly, giving Hermione a look that said he demanded answers.

The guilt returned. "I was out with Mrs. Malfoy." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Out where?" He pressed, his tone told her to stop beating around the bush.

Hermione sighed. "We had a few drinks and talked a bit, lost track of time really."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't know what's gotten into you Hermione, I don't like it."

"What do you mean? Nothing has gotten into me Harry."

"Why are you drinking so much – don't try to defend yourself 'Mione, I can smell the alcohol on you every time I see you. I can smell it right now on your breath, _what's going on_?"

"Noth-"

"Don't say _nothing_! This isn't _nothing_ Hermione."

"It's extremely rude to talk over people."

Harry, who was leaning halfway across the table at this point, fell back into his side of the booth and stared at her stiffly. If Hermione didn't choose her next words carefully he was going to be very upset with her, she knew that look all too well.

So she spoke carefully. "There is nothing wrong with having a drink here and there, I think I've earned that much thank you very much." She had just finished talking when Hannah and Pansy interrupted.

"Can we talk to you really quick for a second Hermione, in private?" Hannah asked while shooting Harry a quick apologetic look.

"This conversation isn't over Hermione." Harry said before he got up and left the girls to talk with privacy, he turned around as he walked and pointed at his eyes then to hers – _im watching you'. _He said.

Hermione gestured to the empty seats. "Take a seat, what do you want to talk about?"

Hannah and Pansy exchanged looks and then Hannah pulled out a piece of parchment and slid it across the table toward Hermione, after she finished reading it she looked up at the girls with large eyes.

"Where did you find this?"

Hannah looked a little guilty and spoke up. "While Professor Nolver was forcing Dean and Seamus to hold hands I stole it out of her lesson planner, we aren't learning any new Defense this year…"

Hermione put her head in her hands. "Oh no." She glanced back down at the parchment, not believing what she had just read – one line stuck out over the rest.

_Returning 7__th__ year students will experience the life of marriage and parenthood…_

"Is it just me, or do these Defense Professors try to kill us every year?"

Hannah laughed. "You're a smart witch, what do you suppose she has planned? We tried to decode the spells but it all looks like gibberish to us."

Hermione folded up the parchment and slid it into her cloak pocket, the others had finished and were making their way toward them. "Im not sure, we'll have to get back to Hogwarts and see I suppose." She stood up with them and exited the Palor.

.

.

(Back at Hogwarts)

"I heard that the books in the restricted section screamed, can we go? Where are all the others? Am I the only one? Hermione the library is _that_ way, where are we going?'

As it turns out young little Malfoy was a box of questions, why is this? And what was that? How come this? Someone should invent that… Hermione was amazed at this strange unknown side of Draco Malfoy. Upon arrival back to the castle via flying car, Draco's hyperness was at an all time high. She was forced to take him down to the kitchen for something to eat, nevermind the fact that he just had breakfast and ice cream. The moment Hermione told him that eating again would spoil his lunch appetite he stomped her foot and shot away from her like a piston (It was just the two of them, the rest of the group shuffled off through the castle to make it from their dorms to their third lesson in time.) as it turned out Draco really did like to play hide and seek as a child, she caught him paying a passing Hufflepuff to tickle the pair that granted access into the kitchens, it took her half of her third class to find him finding the food. The first thing she learned about this new Draco was that he turned into a real brat the first time he doesn't get his way, he was spoiled rotten as a child – so that didn't surprise her in the least.

"They do scream Draco, and it's not very pleasant. We will go to the library later, im late for class. The others have different mentors, so you'll have to share Hogwarts, there is enough room for everybody. Stop trying to fight me Malfoy, _I've got to get to class…_"

Hermione Granger was about to bite the little tikes head off, she was trying so hard not to get aggravated but she was failing miserably. Professor Nolver was going to get it laid on thick when Hermione seen her, but right now she was resisting the urge to grab up and spank the little brat dragging his feet behind her as she tried to hurry to class. She was still Hermione Granger afterall, and this was the last year she had to make perfect marks, gaining knowlegde was an addiction to her.

Draco's steps dragged back a little more, she was having to use her strength to get him up the staircase now. The stairs shifted underneath them, Hermione had just missed her floor. She was beginning to believe that she was cursed with the presence of Malfoy to make her years in Hogwarts a living hell, he wouldn't even let her catch a break being a small ignorant child.

Hermione wanted so badly to reach around and stun him down, which really wasnt such a bad idea the more she thought on it.

* * *

_**I spent all of yesterday writing out the story line to this story, so hopefully now I can stay ontop of it and get it written.**_


	9. Chapter 9

The Defense classroom was filled with screaming children, Hermione was getting a migraine. She sat next to Harry, neither of them bothered to watch over their charges, Harry had his head rested against his folded arms on the desk. Hermione wondered just how long he had stayed up, the bags under his eyes were black.

"Is this some kind of joke, stop smiling like that you vile woman!" Lavender was screaming at the top of her voice in the grinning professor's face. Neville clung to her leg and kept his face hidden from all the others, the six year old was currently scared half out of his wits.

Professor Nolver brought the class to her attention and the room quieted. "That's better." She pushed her glasses up her nose and clasped her hands together.

"As you all can tell, we have special guest here in the castle with us. This class is mandatory and you must pass it if you plan on graduating this year." The class groaned loudly in disagreement.

"Don't whine, I would like for you all to get up and sit with your groups."

The class obeyed and reluctantly got up to move. "Make way for the Blaise train!" Hannah shouted as she pushed a grinning Blaise in his chair across the room to where Hermione and Harry sat. A much younger Pansy followed behind her and squeezed in between Hermione and Harry. She turned toward the snoring boy and nudged him with her elbow, he didn't react, she turned to Hermione and asked. "Does he always sleep like that?"

Professor Nolver walked to their larger group. "Did you really think this would slide by me? Two of you need to –" She was cut off by Blaise.

"Milli!" He jumped from his chair and ran to the door as Ronald Weasley and a shrunken Millicent Bullstrode walked in.

"That took care of itself, Miss. Abbott." Nolver gave the blonde girl a smile, Hannah got up and walked to her new table – that smile was nerve wrecking.

Nolver waved her wand, stacks of parchment, colored ink, and quills of all sizes littered the surface of the desks. "All the grownups go down to the potions classroom, I must have a word alone with the children. We will join you in a moment." The students all complained as the got up, potions today _again._

Hermione shook Harry awake.

"Oh im so sorry, I asked that _grownups _go, no one told me that I'd have a room full of children." Nolver said it with a calm smile that seemed to always be on her face, it sort of reminded the class of Umbridge – a few of them shuttered.

The little kids laughed, they could tell that their mentors were being scolded. After they were gone Professor Nolver walked back to the head of the classroom, smiling brightly at the children. "Welcome to your very first lesson here at Hogwarts my dears, I am Professor Nolver. Look around at your fellow classmates, these are your friends here within and outside of this castle. You all must stick together if you want to pass, understand?"

Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Neville, Susan, Dean, and Blaise all nod their heads, the rest of the class period was spent with Nolver giving each child a specific set of instructions while they drew pictures on the set out parchment.

.

.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Lavender, Theo, and Hannah walked down to the dungeons. Ron caught Hermione's elbow in the crowd and held her so they'd fall behind. Hermione braced herself, she knew he wanted to talk. She hated talking with him. Every time they needed to _talk _throughout their relationship it was because _he _wanted to chew her up and then spit her back out about something that she did until she apologized for it, Hermione was sick of being sorry all the time.

Ron backed her against the wall and towered over her, she pulled her elbow out of his grip. He glared down at her looking a bit ticked.

"What's wrong?" she asked, not really caring, she was thinking about a time when he finally shut up.

"Harry told me that you stayed out all night with Malfoys mum, is it true? Hermione what's wrong with you? _A Malfoy, _seriously Hermione? I thought you were better than that." He hissed.

She pushed him away from her. "We gossiped and had a few drinks Ron, it was just girl time."

Ron fell into silence.

She laughed. "What planet are you from Ronald?"

"But why not girl time with Lavender or a Huffl-"

Hermione was outraged. "_Lavender! HA! _Excuse me, would you like smacked now, or later?"

"What's wrong with Lavender?" Ron asked in confusion.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you hear yourself?"

"What's wrong with the way I sound?"

She blocked him out of her line of vision and walked to potions. Hermione stole a seat with Hannah before Ronald could steer her to an opened desk, not wanting to be around him at the moment, she'd probably stick him with a slicing knife.

"Hello Hermione, how are you handling Draco?" She asked, turning in her seat to face the witch.

Hermione turned also, seeing Ron's glare as he sat next to Harry, she turned her back on him and answered Hannah's question. "He's a brat when he doesn't get his way, that's going to change if he's to be left under my care."

Hannah grinned in amusement. "I feel sorry for you, Blaise is the best child I've ever worked with, not a hair out of place with that boy. He's 'Yes Ma'am, no Ma'am' Please and thank you, may I?' I refuse to believe that this little boy grows to be _Blaise Zabini, _tis a crying shame."

They laughed. "I think being sorted into Slytherin automatically rots the core of their brains, Malfoy nearly broke my toe over a tart once we got back, and then I literally had to drag him to my lessons."

.

.

"You'd best listen to her, she looks serious." Blaise spoke up from beside Hannah after the second half of the class had come down to the dungeon. They showed the Mentors the pictures they were forced to draw, and in Draco's he was riding the back of a giant green serpent that was biting Hermione's head off. The dead people sticking out of the muddy ground were all labeled on the parchment as mudbloods.

Hermione couldn't wait to get rid of the little pest.

The pest was currently kicking her in the shin from underneath the table, she told him to stop twice already, she wasn't going to say it a third.

"Draco..." Hermione's head was splitting, her migraine seemed to worsen with each word Malfoy spoke.

The whole class watched the scene unfold.

Malfoy blew a raspberry; spittle flew all over Hermione's face.

She was out of her seat and dragging Malfoy to the door by his elbow in an instant. "What are you doing, let me go!" Draco thrashed around trying to break her hold on him, but Hermione held tight. She pulled him out into the corridor and shut the door behind her, the class all listened silently.

"_Get your hands off of me!" Draco shouted._

"_Stop fighting or you'll get double." _

"_Stop, do you know who you're dealing with!"_

_Hermione laughed._

_Wack._

"_Ahhhh!"_

_Wack. Wack. Wack._

_Draco let out a loud sob._

_Wack. WACK. WACK._

_And then Hermione shouted in pain._

"_If you make me search for you again Draco Malfoy, I swear to Merlin you won't be able to sit for a whole week after I find you!" _

The door opened again and Hermione stepped in, her face was flushed and her left hand was shaking – and bleeding. "Professor, may I go up to the Hospital Wing? He bit me." She lifted her arm and held it up to show the mark between her thumb and index finger, blood ran in a steady flow down her wrist and soaked into her white long sleeve.

Nolver smiled and let her go.

.

.

Hermione walked out of the Wing thirteen minutes later with no trace that Hellrat Malfoy nearly took a chunk out of her with his demon teeth. At least he finally experienced a punishment, and by her hand. The memory of her spanking Draco Malfoy would forever be one of her prouder moments, the boy _needed _discipline. She walked the corridors back to the Potions classroom feeling much better than she had been, after dinner she needed to get Malfoy back to the Manor and then go down to the library to get her homework done. Her stomach gave a low grumble and she yawned, she couldn't wait to turn in. Hermione was a corridor away from the class when the sound of child sniffles caught her ear as she walked the dungeons, they were almost silent but she focused her ears and followed them.

"Draco?" she said when she walked into the abandoned classroom.

The cries cut off in an instant. "Draco?" she asked again.

The room was filled to the brim with cardboard boxes, she shuffled her way through the large leaning towers until she stumbled across Draco in the darkness. "_Lumos." _He was sitting in the floor with his knees pulled to his chest, his eyes and nose were pink and puffy on his pale face. He didn't look at her as she sat down across from him, he bought his hands up and covered his face with them just to make sure he didn't see her.

"Go away." Oh yes, he was still angry with her.

"Draco, don't be li-"

"Go away!" He yelled.

Hermione blinked. "I will not." Draco removed his hands from his face and shot her a fierce glare, he was about to start being a bully.

"Im Draco Malfoy, im above you! Just wait till my father hears about this – get your wand out of my face!" He swatted her hand and her wand went cluttering against the cold stone floor.

"There's not much your father can do from his cell in Azkaban." Hermione said flatly.

Draco sneered at her in the darkness. "My father isn't in _Azkaban_, they should put _you _in Azkaban – for being a liar!"

"They have an Azkaban for mean little kids like you too, did you know that?" He _did _just call her a liar. She summoned her wand back to her and lit the tip of it once more.

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yes they do, but only the bad kids that get thrown in know about it."

"Shut up."

"That was really rude."

"Your face is really rude."

Draco's stomach growled loudly after his insult, Hermione laughed. She stood up and stuck her hand out to the boy. "Let's go to the Great Hall, it's almost time to eat." Draco looked at her for a second before standing up next to her, he did not take her hand. As they walked, Hermione thought back on the spanking she had given to the silent but now obiedient boy walking next to her. She had a strong feeling that it was a first for him, and suddenly she felt guilty, she had spanked him way too harshly over a raspberry. She had found herself so angry at Malfoy, she really couldnt help but take some of her hatred out on him, but only he wasnt him! Right now Draco was nothing more than a small, confused, and brainwashed child.

They were one of the first in the Great Hall that evening , they sat at the center of the Gryffindor table, Draco looked toward Hermione, confliction swam in his eyes and he turned away again. Draco didn't make a peep all through dinner, he just sat next to Hermione, eating in silence. It wasn't until the tables cleared and they were dismissed when he spoke again, he pulled Hermione to a stop as she walked him back to McGonagall's office to be delivered back home.

"Is my father really in Azkaban? Mother said he was away on important business, she wouldn't lie to me would she?" He finally gushed.

So that's what he'd been thinking about, Hermione should had guessed.

She bit her lip uncomfortably. "Well, umm…"

"Don't you dare lie to me." Said Draco.

"That's a question you need to ask your mother Draco." She said, playing it safe.

"_Lemon Drops_…Hermione that's bull, now, I demand an answer."

Hermione laughed, the staircase went spiraling upwards. "No…"

Draco stomped on her toe.

She smacked him upside his head.

They fell into the opened office – actually Draco seen the opportunity to trip Hermione as they stepped through the threshold, he put his foot out and Hermione stumbled forward off balance, she crashed to the floor face down and Draco was quick to step onto her back. He laughed.

McGonagall cleared her throat, the two students straightened their acts up immediately.

(Back at Malfoy Manor)

They dusted the soot off of themselves after they fell out of the fireplace, landing in the drawing room, the room Hermione was tortured in.

"_What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!" Bellatrix laughed as she hit the muggle-born witch with the cruciatus curse, then she came forward with the blade, sitting next to Hermione, slowly carving into flesh._

Hermione shook her head and pushed forward, the sooner she got out of the house, the better. They searched the house high and low for Mrs. Malfoy, coming up blank as they walked back to the drawing room, she simply wasn't there.

"She'll turn up before the nights up, im sure, you should go back to Hogwarts." Draco reassured as he led Hermione back across the grand marble flooring.

"You're just a boy, Draco, no six year old should be left unsupervised."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Im nearly eight, for your information. Plus it's nothing new, im home by myself all the time, no big deal." He ushered Hermione back to the fireplace, it was a difficult job, she kept planting her feet.

"Im staying." Hermione insisted, planting her feet to the ground, she switched up the direction they were going, now she was pushing Draco away from the fireplace and toward the stairs.

"You cant –"

"Draco, go get ready for bed, I'll stay here until your mother returns." She gave him a gentle shove and he continued walking, grumbling under his breath as he done so.

While he was gone, Hermione took the time to stick her head in the Floo Network, she fell into McGonagall's office. The woman had her back turned toward the fireplace. "Professor!" She yelled.

McGonagall faced her, then she caught sight of the head sticking out of the fire, her lips thinned. "Miss. Granger, when I told you to hurry back, I meant all of you."

"About that, Draco's mother isn't home, he's going to be here all by himself. I figured I'd stay here and keep an eye on him, at least until Mrs. Malfoy returns."

"Why don't you collect him and return to the castle?" She looked a bit uneasy.

"Because im tired Professor, he'll be up all night exploring, remember your first night at Hogwarts? I just want some sleep!" Hermione whined.

McGonagall thought for a moment then said. "Very well, but I want the two of you back before breakfast tomorrow, I know that this new class has created stress, but you cant spend all year playing Mama to young Mr. Malfoy, you have classes to attend Miss. Granger." Her face was stern.

"I know, Professor, and we will be, I just cant leave him here all by himself while in this state, he's a seven year old boy! Goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight, Miss. Granger."

Hermione pulled her head from the fire, she knocked the soot from her hair and closed the grate, she turned around and found herself standing alone in the drawing room. In her minds eye she saw herself convulsing, sprawled out on the floor under Bellatrixes' torture. She shook her head again and quick stepped around the room, making a point not to step under the crystal chandelier, and then she ran as far away as she could from that area of the Manor, never turning around once to look back.

She met Draco on the East Wing. "Are you lost?" Draco asked as he fell into step with her. She jumped at his sudden appearance, with a small laugh she said. "A little, this place is huge. Would you mind giving me the runaround?" There was a big difference in walking through the Manor bright and early while half drunk and walking through it the other way around. Shadows ran along the long walls in the darkness, every little creak the gigantic house made sent Hermiones imagination into a frenzy, a thousand and one combat spells ran through her mind before Draco turned up.

From next to her Draco gave a shrug. "Sure, this is the East Wing, here you will find all the master guest bedrooms, twenty eight of them, each with their own bathroom. Over there is the West Wing, that's the library and the study, and the drawing room. Beyond there is the cellar, the safe room, a potions laboratory, the Parlor, and the sitting room, the dining room, more rooms. I don't get why we needed so many of them, for a family of three…"

They walked up two flights of stairs to Draco's room, there he bid Hermione goodnight.

"Goodnight, Draco, I'll be here to wake you bright and early, we've got school in the morning." She ran her fingers through his platinum hair and carried on down the hall, Dracos door closed with a quiet _click _behind her.

_Okay Hermione, you're fine, really, it's just a house, just a freakishly big house – full with generations of dark wizards… _She pushed all the negative thoughts from her mind and began walking back to the East Wing, there she chose those the first room that she walked upon. The room was large, a king sized bed sat against one wall, a fireplace with a mantel sat directly across, a vanity sat against the far side next to a set of glass double doors that led out onto a balcony. Hermione walked toward the bed, she sat down at the side of it and then laid back, staring up at the high ceiling – Hermione couldn't believe herself, spending a _second _night at Malfoy Manor, after she promised herself that she would never set a hair back into this place after she had nearly been killed in the room down the hall. She got up and paced around the room, after that she explored the closet, it was full of gowns for every occasion, none were breathtakingly gorgeous, but she could tell that they weren't the least bit cheap as she pulled out a night slip made of fine Egyptian silk.

Hermione trotted out of the bathroom after a quick shower dressed down in the borrowed crème white slip, she walked across the room to the vanity, sitting down on the fluffy cushion stool, she looked into the mirror. Her towel dried hair stuck up and frizzed in some areas, she tried to lay it flat with her hands, it didn't help much. "Goodness gracious my dear, you must contain that mess if you intend to be seen, don't you have a hair care system?" Hermione jumped out of her skin when a person suddenly appeared in the mirror behind her when she touched the silver brush, she grabbed her wand instead and turned around, only no one was behind her. She turned back to the mirror, the lady was again behind her shoulder, looking down at her smugly.

"Don't fret, im only a spell. Created to help those in need of hair assistance, how please, let me assist you." Hermione watched from the mirror as the woman took her mane of hair in her magical hands, she felt invisible hands on her head. The woman reached around Hermione and grabbed something from the vanity, Hermione watched as a silver hairbrush floated past her and over her head. It began to shine brightly as the woman in the mirror ran it through her hair, she felt no pain as the brush didn't get caught in the tangles – quite the opposite happened, her hair brushed straight, sleek, and shiny. Her jaw dropped as the lady finished, it had taken her four and a half bottles of frizz potion to get her hair to fall like this at the Yule Ball, and that had taken her _hours_. She ran her hands through it, they ran through effortlessly, her hair was several inches longer. She stayed silent as the woman spritzed something through it, then she smiled at Hermione in satisfaction.

"Sleep on that and when you wake up, run this brush through it, and thank you for using our services." The woman with the bright smile exploded into dust within the mirror and Hermione sat there in silence, still staring at her hair, she began to examine the rest of herself, her sleek hair framed around her face, making the weight she had dropped after the war all too noticeable, her cheek bones stuck out. She had gotten a bad round of stress acne in the past months, spending the whole summer as far away from the Wizarding World as possible. She had her parents to take care of, and when she wasn't making sure they were okay, she was working on finding a spell to restore their memories. And her father's businesses, with him walking around like a dementor had just sucked the life right out of him, she had to step up and be the Boss, she hated it, but she had to.

Hermione turned away from the mirror and got up, she walked out of the room and wandered the halls, needing a distraction. She found that distraction when she stumbled upon the kitchen, one of the few house elves that weren't finished with their duties yet approached her and bowed.

"How can Tweedle help serve the guest of Master Malfoy?"

Hermione didn't think twice. "Just some pretzels and a few beers, thank you Tweedle." She offered a kind smile to the elf, the elf smiled back and then ran off to fetch the items.

Their kitchen was much like the one at Grimmauld Place, her heart ached at the memories with The Order, tears wet her lashes before she forced them back, no, she wasn't going to start feeling sorry for herself. She sat down at the long wooden table and poured herself a cup of tea, throwing in a cube of sugar and a dash of crème, she blew the steam and sipped. She closed her eyes and imagined that she was back in the summer before her 5th year, she was at Headquarters and was just made prefect along with Ron, it was also Harry's birthday and all though he was awaiting trial for expulsion, the Order was lost in the moment of celebration. She opened her eyes again when the elf returned, he sat a platter of warm soft pretzels with various choices of dip and a six pack of beers before her. She thanked the elf and dismissed him, she'd long given up on the whole S.P.E.W thing, it didn't go together as she had planned it would, another failure by Hermione Granger. She popped the cap off on the corner of the table and drank half a bottle down at once, smacking her mouth at the flavor after she sat the bottle down, then she turned to the pretzels.

It was a quarter to three in the morning and Narcissa still hadn't shown, by this time Hermione was on beer number five, the sixth bottle was in her other hand just waiting to be drunk down after she finished her current one. She found her way back to the guest room, her otter patronus lit the way as it swam ahead of her. In the room she crawled straight into bed, she pulled the covers to her chin, as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out cold.

_**Next chapter: Draco gets a lesson on Muggle living. :)**_


End file.
